1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which may provide inflation and repairing function for bicycle tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of bicycles are used as means for e.g., traffic, amusement, outdoor activities, etc. A cyclist generally carries all kinds of tools, e.g., a pump for inflating the tires, a lock for preventing the bicycle from being stolen, and small repair tools for re-tightening loosened parts, e.g., bolts, and for repairing a flat tire, which is especially important when in suburb, wild area, or mountain area. In some cases the cyclist has to carry further tools with him/her and thus is inconvenient. The present invention is intended to provide a multi-functional device which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.